Sunsets:
by contradicting.lines
Summary: "She fell in love..." A quick little story for Neru Akita's birthday. I hope you guys enjoy! I also hope you get the concept. Sorry if it seems like crap right now, remind me to edit it soon!


**hey, hey, peoples! it's been...once again forever since i posted anything on fanfiction. busy, busy, busy, man! i hate being a senior! anywho, this is just a quick story i made for neru's birthday. ****to me, she seems like the type of person who would like sunsets. ****i need to edit this badly, but i can't at the moment! ****so many mistakes, but i promise i'll fix it soon!**

** hopefully tomorrow. i have so much on my plate right now, and i still need to edit/fix/continue to write the other stories i have! gahh! i just really wanted something for neru's birthday, and this is what i got! ****they are humans here, just like they are in my other stories. umm...i know it's sort of weird using 'you' in a story, so i'm sorry. unless using 'you' in a story is sort of just odd in my opinion.**

** err...use arial font when reading the story...and i guess that's it for now. sorry if it seems rushed, and i hope you get the concept of it. man, i might edit this part too! my own writing up here! er...ohh enjoy! the poem is not mine by the way! it's by Hear You Me on this one website called poems-and-quotes. com. **

* * *

_As the sun sets on the morning mind,_  
_you can face the truth you've been led to find,_  
_crimson and scarlet darken the sky,_  
_and you're faced with wisdom, you're faced with life._

_You can be in control, feel 'this is mine',_  
_roll with the punches, and step to the line,_  
_break down the task, then rest 'til you're fine,_  
_you can reach for the sun, and sleep with the shine._

_There is a "pin-prick of light" at the end of this day,_  
_so lift up your face, so full of dismay,_  
_study the light that will grant you a place,_  
_and brightens the shadows to show you the way._

* * *

She fell in love...yes, Neru Akita fell in love. In fact, she's _been_ in love for a while now. Most think that it was her phone that she deeply cared about so much to the point of marrying it, but they were wrong. So very **wrong**. What she actually fell in love with is what makes people wonder...how? And most importantly, why? It was when she was younger, that it started to happen.

Okay, well...she didn't figure it out right away. It took her years to get it together and realize her feelings. But, if you were to somehow catch her around and ask her how it came to be, she'll tell you. Albeit, she'll probably give you an unreadable look first before smirking in your face and laughing for a moment. When she calms down, she'll ask you to join her for a walk so she can explain her story.

If she had the time, she might take you to a café and order the both of you one of the house's best drinks. She'll be polite, and ask what you'd prefer first though. Be it a cute looking latte or a cup of iced mocha, she'll order the same as you and she'll treat. Hell, even the most expensive frappé or the fanciest cappuccino, she will pay for yours no matter the cost.

If you tell her that it was fine and that you could pay for yourself, she'll shake her head and insist that she'll take the bill. When you sigh in defeat, she'll giggle at your antics. Whether you drink your beverages in the café itself or take it to go, she would have taken you to the nearest park next. Cool breeze might rustle your clothes, but it will open your lungs so both of you can breathe.

You might see kids running around, and if there's a playground, you might see them swing like monkeys going ape shit over the simplest things in life that nobody seems to care about. Out of the corner of your eye, you might see the tiniest hint of an actual smile on Neru. By the end of the day, you might figure out why she did that with the softest of eyes that were barely noticeable.

Actually, whether or not she took you to the café, or the park, or even if you stood or sat at the same place you popped the question to her, she'll smirk and look you dead-straight in the eye one more time before she asks you a question of her own. "Do you actually want to hear my story? It's not that great, you know? Back out now before you have the chance."

Since you wanted to hear her words, of course you'll nod your head. You'll then hear the story of a lifetime. One that will pull on your heartstrings, and once that you could probably recall. Again, she'll take that deep breath and she will speak. She'll paint you a picture that sticks to your head. "It all started back then..."

* * *

She didn't know when she figured that it wasn't necessarily intangible. Someone smart once told her that she was going through object permanence then. Things could continue even if they can't be touched. She saw that big ball of gas that lit the sky every day, and eventually learned that was the sun.

It was when she was around four or five did she realized that it would stay up for only a certain amount of time before it goes away. She didn't really care about it much before, but then sometimes she would see her mother smile randomly at it. When she would ask why she was smiling, her mother would usually shake her head and dismiss the fact that she was even smiling.

But on one random day, she got a different answer. Neru was sitting pretty on her comfy bed, one made of warm sheets that smelled of daffodils and country-side. Her mom was right behind her, looking at her lovingly while humming a non-sense tune softly. At some point, she spoke, her sweet voice filling Neru's ears.

Running her fingers through her daughter's long, silk hair she spoke of why she would smile. The reason was because her daughter had the most gorgeous golden hair and eyes that rivaled the sun. Her irises were just like the sun itself, bright and shining; simply stunning to stare at. Her long, matching eyelashes mirrored the rays that reach out and attract attention.

And finally, her drawn out strands of hair on her head were like seams of silk that had an effortless glow much like heaven's light itself. From that point on, Neru had a different outlook about the sun. Instead of it being whatever, it became interesting; fascinating in a different perspective. It opened her eyes to something new.

A few days after that, she went to find a friend of her's. Her friend lived right next door, and was only a couple of hours older than her. The thought dropped onto her mind, and a small pout made its way to her lips as she quietly knocked on the wooden door. It quickly disappeared when a very beautiful lady with pretty hair and a nice smile opened the door.

Knowing what the girl was here for, she called for her daughter. A few seconds later, a little girl in a white dress came running out the door. The next thing Neru felt and heard was two pairs of pudgy arms wrapping around her neck, and a bell-like voice that happily called aloud 'Neru-chan!' Smiling a little, Neru released the girl. "Miku-chan, let's go watch the sunset while we pick some flowers."

* * *

Neru and Miku both had a gift ever since they were young. They had excellent voices, and had talent with showmanship. When they ran and played in random fields trying to avoid their mothers' watchful eyes, they would sing and dance while they picked all kind of different flowers. Neru only did it to make Miku happy, the flowers not enough to keep her down.

The thing that came out of it for her was the sun skittering across the sky when they were under it. One minute, they were laughing but then Miku became quiet. It was odd of her to do so, and Neru asked if she was fine. The girl with long tendrils of teal smiled to show that she was indeed okay. When Neru asked what's the matter, she only shook her head, the smile still plastered on her face.

"It's nothing, Neru-chan. I was just thinking that I want to grow up one day, and be a superstar! Neru-chan should join in too and stuff," Miku told honestly, but Neru only shook her head. Be a star? No, those things were too far out for her reach. It was just like real stars, or the sun itself. It would take eons to become one.

"Maybe...Miku-chan. Just...maybe." Neru replied somberly. It was possible, but it didn't cross her mind. They grew a little older each day after that, and the days of flower picking were over. In elementary school, they touched up on a bit of science. Space was a concept, and Neru eventually learned that the sun was actually a star.

A big, bright star, made out of gases. One of the brightest stars. It seemed strange, so she only let the fact sink deep into the back of the brain and forgot it quickly. But it stuck there for the longest time, without her realizing. When she went to middle school, the bond that she and Miku had was still steady and close but they didn't hang out with each other much. Attitudes changed.

On days when there wasn't much homework, she would go near the window in her room and stare at the sun. She wouldn't look right away, for she would time it. She would only watch the sunset, and only that. She refused to watch sunrise because it was too early, and noons were too bright. Sunsets had an array of color that was so unique.

Bright, searing reds to lazy flushed out purples, sunset had it all. It was the only time she could truly have peace with herself. She would watch it for hours until it went down. Each day, no miss. She didn't forgive herself easily if she missed one. If she did, she would instead go outside her porch for a better view.

* * *

It wasn't until she was twelve that she had enough of her life. She wanted to break everything in her path, and she just wanted to quit everything she had. Homework was getting harder, and so was school in general. Each time she went home, she ran to her room and towards her window. The sunset calmed her nerves.

The times became more so like that for awhile. The more she stared at the sunset, she more she longed to touch it. 'Once...I just want to touch it, only once. Then I could die happy.' She thought. So she made up her mind. The next day, she ran as far as her legs could take her but there was no point. Okay, she didn't have to touch it. But she wanted to see it...forever.

More days followed, and she would run up the highest hills around the area just to see and stay with it more. Once time, she stayed so long after school, that time that she rode her bike home in fury. It was getting late. To calm her mind and blow off steam, she took the long way home. She went up towards a hill, and perched her vehicle on top. Closing her eyes, she felt the breeze surround her.

Opening them, she only focused on the particular thing she liked. The sunset. At that point, screw everything. She took her bike and rode to the train station. She purchased a ticket for Yokohama. She just didn't want the dance of color in the sky to end. Her mind couldn't focus without it. She wanted to chase it forever, and ever.

She would even catch a plane and fly anywhere in the world as long as she can follow it. To the ends of the Earth if she had to. She lived in Shibuya, and taking the station there to go to Yokohama would be quite some time. She didn't care though. As long as she could follow the sunset. Thinking of the consequences didn't come until later, when she figured that she had no idea how far she was going.

Getting off the train in Yokohama, she got a phone call from her mother. Luckily she had her phone. The same cheesy yellow one she kept until this day, never exchanging it. Her mom was mad, and lectured her but she picked her up from far away. She wasn't allowed to ride her bike home anymore, so she had to settle watching the sun back in her room with the window.

'That's it...' Neru thought angrily. She practically destroyed her room. She cried right after that, and thought it was best that she just sulk. Her mother asked why she went off so far twenty minutes later. Neru explained everything. Her mom said that she should focus on her studies so that she could find all sort of sunsets when she grows older.

* * *

In high school, she made different friends but she still saw Miku from time to time. Miku was in the 'popular' crowed, and she made a name for herself. Neru was focused more on studies and other things instead. It wasn't until they both turned sixteen that Miku got scouted by a company called Crypton. Neru eventually learned that they work closely with Yamaha, and that they liked Miku's voice and talent a lot.

Months past for some training, and then all of a sudden Miku Hatsune became an overnight star! So quickly was she known by the world, that she started releasing more and more songs fast as lightning. Miku started getting educated by private tutors and stuff, and quit the high school she was attending. This made Neru pissed off as hell.

Soon, others followed Miku's path. The Kagamines, Luka Megurine, and so much more. The fame they gained was spectacular, and Neru could never hide her tears when she saw their ads, campaigns, or hear their songs on the radio. Even a friend her's named Haku couldn't consult her.

One day, Neru walked alone on the concrete sidewalk. She never expected to bump into Miku five minutes later. Old memories started to flood back the instant Miku hugged her. They exchanged the formalities, but Miku interrupted so soon. Miku wanted to take Neru to Crypton, so they can see her talent.

At first, Neru rejected her. She couldn't just do that...no, it's impossible. It took hours of convincing from Miku for them to even make it in-front of the building. "No, Miku, I can't go in there!" Neru shouted towards her friend. She wasn't good enough. She would never get accepted by this huge company.

"Neru, I maybe a star...but you're as bright as the sun. The sun is one of the brightest stars in the universe. You can make it in the industry, and you can make it in the company and the world. You can-" Miku was cut off by Neru. "I can...I c-could catch sunsets!"

Miku was startled by her outburst but knowing Neru all this time, she sort of knows what she means. "Yes...you can catch them. Anywhere in the world." Neru had to endure training under the company as well, but soon enough, she was just as famous as Miku is.

* * *

"And that's how I'm here today." Neru ended, looking at you. After a pause, she continued. "I always loved sunsets...but, now is when I could actually say that I'm in love with it. Back then, I would have never said anything like that. I was a mess then. Inspiration and stuffs hit me sort of late." She finally finished the story, filling your heart's contentment.

"Well, that's basically it." She stated, kicking a pebble. "It was nice meeting you. I hope we could meet again, and take care." Before she could leave, you ask if there was a way you could contact her. Her story...was that awe-inspiring, that you wanted to hear more from her.

"Errr...that's basically it. I don't think I have any more interesting stories to tell." Though you insist on getting some sort of contact information. "If you want though, I guess I could give you my e-mail." She was wearing pants today, so she took out a piece of paper and a pen to write. When she handed it to you, an email was written.

As you scan more, you also saw a phone number. Your eyes widen in shock an when you look up, she was gone. You smile to yourself. Today was a great day, and you just met an amazing person who told a great story. Now you know where she comes from.

Staring at the sunset was the last thing you did before you went home.

* * *

**gahh, remind me that i have to do a huge edit tomorrow someone! check it again if you like it! if you people like it a lot, i was actually considering in making a mini-multi chapter story for this. instead of seeing it your point of view, you'll see it as it went along in neru's eyes. i might do that later though. for now this is what i gots! ohh, and remind me to also edit my top part of this, and right here too.**

**hmm...what else? ohh, thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed yourself. read my other stories if you can, and i hope you can review! not forcing you, but you could make my day that way! just no hate though please. if you don't like neru, or what ever then fuck off man. she's awesome, plus don't waste your breath in telling me that i am a bad person. i'll just be seeing you as an annoying one.**

**many thanks once again, and see the edits tomorrow! sorry for the crap shoot of a rushed story!**


End file.
